


in other words

by cohmets



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, all written at like 1 am, i just tagged the ships i'll largely focus on but there are others, inspired by a tumblr post, result of me being an skz enthusiast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohmets/pseuds/cohmets
Summary: There are many different ways to say I love you.





	1. minho/jisung

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post "100 ways to say 'i love you'" but i'm only doing like twenty maybe idk yet. unbeta'd,,, all of these are drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it reminded me of you"

The Stray Kids dorm is quiet and empty, save for one Han Jisung who's stretched out on the couch watching his favorite anime.

Jisung is the first member back from the brief vacation they were granted, just a few days for everyone to return home and get their cheeks kissed by their parents or asked by relatives how their career was going alone. It was a nice gesture from their manager, sure, but soon enough Jisung found himself missing the small, cramped space he'd gotten so adjusted to and the members he'd spent a good chunk of his time with. He headed back, and upon finding no one had returned yet, resigned himself to a few more days alone.

He was in the middle of another episode when the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing a wind-swept Lee Minho lugging a suitcase behind him. Jisung tears his eyes away from the screen upon hearing the door, and when he sees Minho there, both their faces bloom into brilliant, giant smiles.

Few words are exchanged - Minho is exhausted from the trip home and the two end up cuddling back on the couch, Minho's arms around the younger. It's only when Jisung feels himself drifting off to sleep when Minho speaks again, a note of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget-" then Minho moves away and Jisung frowns at the loss of warmth, pouting at the elder. Minho laughs, eyes glittering but he reaches for his suitcase and opens it, extracting a package from inside. He hands it to Jisung, who looks between the package and Minho, blinking confusedly.

"It's for you, dummy." Minho laughs again.

Jisung hums, opening it to reveal a wooden music box engraved with a microphone. Jisung turns the handle, and a soft, music box version of _River Flows In You_ plays.

"It's really nice," Jisung says, listening to the sound. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Minho answers. The older boy yawns, and mumbles, "It just - it reminded me of you."

Jisung smiles, leaning back against Minho's chest while twisting the handle to keep the music playing. Both boys smile, glowing in the dim light of the forgotten TV and the soft music dancing in the air.


	2. changbin/felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no, no, it's my treat"

Days off from their busy schedule were quite rare and greatly welcomed, so when Changbin heard today was such for them, he was fully prepared to spend the day catching up on the sleep he sorely misses out on.

And he was, sleeping, that is, until he was being lightly shaken awake.

"What- what- who-" he mumbles sleepily.

Changbin opens his eyes to be immediately attacked by a face sporting a big, sunny smile and a splash of freckles like constellations. Changbin tries to rub the sleep away from his eyes, wondering _why on earth_ did Felix feel brave enough to wake him from his slumber.

"Hyung!" Felix starts, his smile somehow growing bigger as he talks to Changbin, "Please go out with me?"

Changbin blinks, startled. Felix's smile lowers its wattage when Changbin doesn't respond immediately, then he seems to realize what he's said.

"I- wait- no, I meant-"

"Felix...."

Both of them start and pause, staring at each other nervously. All the previous annoyance, sleepiness, and laziness Changbin was feeling earlier drizzled away to be replaced by an electrifying nervousness.

Felix speaks again first, rushing to explain himself, "I meant, uh, in the it's-nice-outside-so-please-come-with-me-to-the-park way," he says, face progressively turning to resemble a tomato.

Changbin decides to push away the sinking feeling in his stomach. He doesn't know what it is, and has no immediate plans on unpacking _that_ box. 

Changbin peeks at the clock. It's 3 in the afternoon. It is, admittedly, the best time to go out for a walk. He decides a few hours outside could do him some good.

"Yeah, sure, I mean you woke me up already, so," he replies, standing up to go put on some more appropriate clothes.

Felix grins sheepishly. "Sorry about that. All the other members were busy or didn't want to go, and I like hanging out with you anyway."

Changbin feels his face warm. He blames the weather.

"I'll meet you outside," he says, finally.

* * *

They're walking along the nearby park, face masks up and covering half their face while wearing huge parkas that are only somewhat appropriate in this weather. They know they're looking more suspicious and drawing more attention to themselves, which directly contradicts the purpose of the disguises in the first place. 

A woman walking a dog nears them, and the puppy excitedly yaps around Felix's ankles. Felix laughs, eyes crinkling as he asks permission from the woman to pet her dog, and when she lets him, he stoops down to reach the dog better.

Something about Felix squatting as he smiles and speaks to dog in a mix of Korean and English does, as they say, funny things to Changbin's heart. He pulls out his phone and snaps a few candid pictures of his groupmate, a smile playing on his lips. 

When they part from the dog, Changbin shows him the pictures. Felix's smile doesn't waver the whole time they're outside, he thanks Changbin for the cute pictures and reminds him to send them to him later so he could post it on the Instagram. He demands a selfie and while normally Changbin hated taking selfies when he's not wearing any makeup, he caves. They snap a few quick photos in front of a flowering bush, and Changbin ends up taking a solo photo of Felix posing in front of it. He calls him an idiot the whole time Felix poses seriously just to strike a funny pose, and Felix just laughs more. Changbin finds he really likes it.

They're on their way back with the sun dipping downwards and the stars coming out when Felix spots a small ice cream store. He drags Changbin inside, ordering two chocolate cones.

Changbin reaches for his wallet, when Felix's hand stops him. 

"No, no, it's my treat," he says.

"It's okay, I'm older-" Changbin begins to argue, but Felix cuts him off.

"Seriously. Think of it as a thank-you for coming with me, even if I dragged you out of bed and all. Also as a thank you for being the coolest hyung ever."

Changbin grins, once again staring into his freckles splashed cheeks and bright smile. "I'll tell Woojin-hyung that."

The cones come and Felix hands Changbin one, and they set off back to the dorm at a much slower pace. Felix chews on his ice cream, and Changbin licks his at a more reasonable while insisting to Felix he's going to get brain freeze and _oh my god, you heathen, why do you bite your ice cream???_ Felix laughs again, for the countless time that day, and Changbin's smile grows wider.


	3. hyunjin/seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'll walk you home"

The rain is pattering away relentlessly at the windows when Hyunjin steps out of the studio, fresh from a session with the dance trainer. His eyes furrow upon seeing the splattered windows, pulling out his phone to see how long the rain will last. To his disappointment, the rain would most likely not be letting up for another hour or so. He had been planning to head back straight to the dorms after his session.

He stands for a bit at the hallway, debating his choices. He didn't have an umbrella with him, but the bus stop was only a few block away. He could run. He could wait out the rain in one of the practice rooms, but it seemed like all the trainees were working hard in them or the seniors were practicing for a comeback. He decides to brave the rain, assuring himself it's only for a few blocks.

"Hey! Hyunjin!"

He turns when he hears his name, surprised. He didn't expect Seungmin to be coming out of a vocal training room and running up the hallway to meet him, gorgeous smile already wide on his face as he greets his fellow member. Hyunjin thought he was the only Stray Kids member to have a practice session today, and his surprise is apparent, because Seungmin follows up with,

"I thought I could use some extra practice."

"But you're already so good at singing. I'm the one who needs extra practice," the words spill from Hyunjin's mouth before he can process them.

If possible, Seungmin's smile grows wider and Hyunjin feels his cheeks pink. Did he really just say that?

"Lies, Hwang. Lies. The fans have heard you sing, I've heard you sing, we all agree you should have more singing lines on the next album," Seungmin tells him.

"Ah," he says, feeling sheepish, "You really shouldn't think so highly of me. You're way better."

Seungmin frowns slightly, but it disappears when he notes Hyunjin's all ready to head back to the dorm. He glances outside, at the rain, then back at Hyunjin.

"Are you heading back? It's raining. Do you have an umbrella?" he asks.

Hyunjin shakes his head.

"It's fine, I'll be fine. The bus stop is only a few blocks away."

"You're going to get sick," the younger boy chides. "Hold on, I'll go grab my stuff. I'll walk you home, I have an umbrella."

"No, it's fine, you're still practicing right? I don't want to bother...."

Seungmin waves a hand dismissively. "I'm almost done anyway. You shouldn't walk in the rain, you'll get sick. Then one by one, all of us gets sick. I don't want to get sick."

Hyunjin punches him lightly, on the arm.

"How dare you!" he wails, holding onto his arm in mock pain, "And I offered to walk you home! I don't like you."

Hyunjin feels a laugh bubbling in his throat. "No, you love me, that's why you offered to walk me home. Hurry up if you really are, or else I'm really leaving."

Seungmin sticks his tongue out at him before dashing back to grab his bag from the studio. He re-emerges a few minutes later, bag on his back and dark blue umbrella in hand.

"Are you ready, kid?" he asks, opening the umbrella. 

"Aye, aye, captain," Hyunjin deadpans. 

Hyunjin and Seungmin are really a different duo, are they not?

And they step out unto the rain.


End file.
